Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?
by Jax33
Summary: The Doctor isn't saving galaxies and planets this time. Something has set it's sights directly on the last of the Time Lords and the Doctor is about to be put in a position he is not at all used to, prey. Are you afraid of the big bad wolf?
1. Eyes Wide

'Don't stare. You'll get us kicked out.'

The Doctor punctuated his sentence with a light flick to the end of Amy's nose. This awoke her from her own little world and she was back to reality. She looked at him, a mixture of awe and scared excitement plastered across her lightly freckled face.

'But...look at them.'

The 'them' that Amy referred to was the Pluntonians, the native people of the planet Braxybonya in the Calias system. A peaceful and well mannered race by nature, Amy seemed to be having a hard time getting her head around their appearance. This was mainly because they kind of resembled...

'COWS!' Amy exclaimed loudly. 'Walking on two legs! I feel like I'm in some kind of weird futuristic Kenneth Grahame novel.'

'Good analogy but wrong' the Doctor explained. 'These are not talking animals. This is not Animal Farm. These are Pluntonians, their resemblance to the Cows of Earth is entirely coincidence. In fact the Pluntonians actually pre-date the Earth Cow my hundreds of millions of year---'

'Oh look at that little one! It's wearing a little waist coat!'

The Doctor let out a large sigh.

'Do you ever listen to a word I say?'

'Not when you ramble' Amy responded with her trade mark cheekyness, slapping the Doctor lightly on the arm.

'Rambling? This is not rambling. I'm sharing knowledge here Miss Pond. Expanding your mind and all you care about is little waist coats' The Doctor responded in mock anger.

'But they're so cute!' Amy said, once again turning her focus back to the small Pluntonian scurrying after it's much larger parents.

'I pray we never come across any Cat people. You'd no doubt be begging me to let you keep one with us on the TARDIS.'

'Ooooh is my little Time Lord getting jealous?' Amy purred as she moved in close to the Doctor and began to play with his bow tie. 'You're the cutest alien I know. The only one for me.'

Their eyes met for a second and they entered one of those awkward moments where their playful banter suddenly became very, very real. These moments had been occurring more and more ever since that night in Amy's bedroom. They stood there for a moment in the middle of a busy Braxybonya street, their eyes staring deeply into one another as they struggled to think of what to say to break out of this moment. Amy's hands had subconsciously moved from the Doctor's bow tie to his chest.

'Doctor...what happened in my room that time' she said, gulping hard. 'When I tried to...'

'FORTUNE READING! GET YOUR FORTUNE READ!'

The moment was shattered, the Doctor and Amy quickly broke apart and turned away from each other slightly. They had never really spoken about the night Amy had attempted to seduce her Time Lord companion after their narrow escape from the clutches of the Weeping Angels and a crack in time its very self. It had seemed like now, in the middle of a bustling Pluntonian market of all places, they were finally going to confront it. This had been ruined by a fortune reading Pluntonian to the side of them, eager to make some money from these strangers standing before it.

'Ah! Fortune reading' the Doctor began, once again hiding from a tricky situation by burying it with knowledge. 'The Pluntonian race actually have abnormally high levels of psychic skills in their minds naturally, making light fortune telling actually possible for them. Though it is often very limited and even if what they say is true time is constantly being rewritten.'

'So...' Amy began, accepting that the moment had now passed. 'This Pluntonian could actually tell me my future?''

'Precisely' The Doctor grinned madly.

Amy walked towards the Pluntonian cautiously, the Doctor close behind with his hands behind his back. For a man who knew everything there was to know about the universe actually exploring it was rather mundane. The real fun was watching someone else with no knowledge of what would happen next experience things for the first time.

'My name is Thanora' the Pluntonian said, smiling from beneath its veil. 'Please give me your right hand.'

It was at this moment Amy realized why Cows on Earth don't smile. It was possibly the scariest thing she had ever seen. Far scarier than a Dalek or a Smiler or anything else she had come across in her adventures thus far.

Amy extended her hand, which Thanora took.

'Oh...you poor thing. Such fire in your soul. So miss-trusting. The very person you are is defined by the number five. There was a path you were on, one you would have followed for the rest of your life. Altered by someone crashing into your life, unable to keep a simple promise.'

The grin instantly fell from the Doctor's face as Amy shot him a look, he suddenly became very interested in the meat stand situated next to him.

'You've seen so much in such a short time. You love this adventure but it is so overwhelming.'

The world disappeared from around Amy, she was now focusing solely on every last word that came out of the fortune readers mouth. The kind of attention the Doctor dreamed she'd give him.

'You hold such affection in your heart for a man you feel unworthy of touching. You hide behind flirtation because you are afraid of what would happen if you actually gave yourself fully to someone. Don't be deceived though. He needs you as much as you need him. For someone so old he is so new. In a brand new life where you are the centre of it.'

'Wha...what happens next?' Amy asked, her heart racing.

Thanora closed her eyes and breathed deeply. There was silence for a moment.

'Go home.'

'Excuse me?' Amy asked, puzzled.

Thanora's grip tightened suddenly, hurting Amy's hand.

'GO HOME!' Thanora screamed, instantly grabbing the attention of the entire market, including a certain Time Lord who was at Amy's side in an instant. Wrenching it free of the Pluntonians grasp and standing between in the two in a protective manner.

Thanora's eyes shot open, her eyeballs black and her pupils blood red.

'GO HOME! YOU WILL NOT LAST ANOTHER DAY IN THE COMPANY OF A HUNTED MAN! HUNGER, SUCH HUNGER. IT HAS HIS SCENT NOW AND IT CAN'T REST UNTIL IT HAS ITS FEAST! THE LAST OF THEIR KINDS WILL MEET AND THE TIME LORD WILL FALL!'

The Doctor grabbed Amy's hand and began to walk away through the crowd as what looked like Pluntonian law enforces began to making their way towards them.

'We're leaving.'


	2. Just Breathe

The Doctor practically threw Amy through the TARDIS doorS, slamming them behind him with the sort of force she had rarely seen erupt from his usually playful demeanour. He instantly got to work punching dials, pulling levers and turning taps. He mumbled fervently to himself as the TARDIS groaned into life.

'Prey, hunted, hunter, hunger. No no no no no. Hunted, prey, hunter, hunger. Last of their kind. The Master? No. Dead. Saw it with my own eyes. Kinds, not kind, kinds. Different species. Daleks? No. Back bigger than ever. Endangered species. Like me.'

Amy slowly made her way to the Doctor, still shaken by the screams of Thanora. The Doctor continued to pace at a great speed. Seemingly spitting out random thought process's in short bursts, his mumbles gradually getting louder.

'Doctor...are you okay?'

He was lost in his own mind. The TARDIS and Amy didn't even exist where he was right now.

'Home. Away from me. It wants me. Hunger. The blood of a Time Lord. Rare indeed. Treat for any species that had the qualities to appreciate it. Could crush stars. Rare. Something rare.'

He began to hit is forehead with the palm of his hand.

'It's here. Somewhere. In. My. Mind.'

'...Doctor...what was that?'

He finally turned to her.

'I save people Amelia Pond. I jump into my little blue box and stagger through time. I wander into situations, save the day while attempting to save as many lives as possible and then leave. People don't chase me. People couldn't even if they wanted. I've been running for all my eleven lives, nine hundred and seven years. I'm pretty good at it.'

'So...what's the problem?' Amy asked, confused by the Doctors behaviour. 'Like you said, Pluntonians can't tell the future that well. Maybe she got the fortune wrong?'

'No Amy, the eyes, the eyes Amy!' The Doctor yelled, turning away from her and pacing once again. 'Black eyeballs, red pupils. Means forcible possession. Something had taken control of her. Speaking to us through her voice. It wasn't a reading, it was a warning. To try and run. It was there. It was there and it could see us. Wherever it was. It was playing with us.'

'But we got away...we're safe.'

'No...it let us run. Meaning it's confident it can follow us wherever we go. Think about it Amy! We've been jumping through time and space at the drop of a hat. Your time, World War two, the Byzantine. This thing has me, ME, in its sights. Following us every step of the way. Stalking.'

He collapsed in a chair, seemingly exhausted.

'Whatever it is...it can follow a Time Lord through time and space. Seemingly without a TARDIS. Something with the power to do that is never good. Especially when it's decided I'm exactly what it needs to satisfy its hunger. Something I can't see until it decides to let me.'

Silence fell for the first time. The low humming of the TARDIS and the Doctors heavy breathing the only sounds. Amy walked towards him, holding out her hand to place it on his shoulder. She stopped mere inches from making contact, the words of the fortune teller ringing loud in her ears.

_'You hold such affection in your heart for a man you feel unworthy of touching.'_

She pulled her hand away.

'Hey there mister grumpy face' she said, crouching down in front of him so there eyes met. 'Turn that frown upside down. Your the Doctor. You'll think of something. You always do.'

'I don't like being played with' he said, sounding like a sulking child. 'I don't like not having the answers.'

'Well, if you always did. Where would be the fun in that?'

She smiled warmly at him. After a few moments a smile crept onto his face. He looked up at her through the mess on his head that he called hair. His eyes bore into her.

'Amy' he began, his hand rising up to wrap itself around her arm affectionately.

Her heart felt like it would burst out from within her chest.

'Whatever this thing is. Whatever it wants with me. I promise you, with everything I have, that I will not let it hurt you.'

All Amy could think about was the warmth of the hand placed around her left arm. Her mind was fuzzy and she could feel her body moving closer towards the man in front of her. Ever so slowly. So slow he hadn't even noticed yet. This was different. This wasn't like that night in her room. This wasn't about a quick fondle in her bed the night before her wedding. She wanted this. With everything she had she wanted this. This was all she'd ever wanted ever since she was a little girl. Here it was now, right in front of her, within arms reach.

'Doctor...' she moaned.

_RING RING_

'What?!' she exclaimed, startled by the sudden sound of a phone.

_RING RING_

She turned around to locate the sound of the ringing. Once she had turned back the Doctor had already stood up and was gone. He strode over to the phone and picked it up in one swift motion.

'Nine hundred and seven year old Time Lord the Doctor speaking, how may I help you?' he said, his usual spark and wit now back.

Amy stood up again. She could hear the mumbled sounds of a man on the other end of the phone. The cheekyness which had only just returned to the Doctor was visibly draining from his face as fast as it had reappeared, to be replaced by a look of pure steel and coldness.

'What year are you calling from?' was the only thing he said.

He got his answer and slammed down the phone in response.

'Who was that?' Amy asked.

'The Prime Minister' was the Doctors short reply.

'Churchill?'

'No. Someone from your time' he responded, clearly agitated once again.

'What did he want?' Amy probed further.

'There's something he needs me to see.'

'Well, we better get going then.'

The TARDIS came to a grinding halt.

'No need' the Doctor said, making his way towards the TARDIS doors. 'We were already on our way here.'

He opened the doors to reveal the busy streets of London.

_**Later**_

Every fibre of Amy's being was telling her to run. Get out of here. She felt sick to her stomach and it was taking every thing she had not to throw up there on the spot.

'I told you to wait outside' the Doctor whispered absent mindedly, clearly not as disgusted by this scene as she was. In fact he seemed to be taking everything in with a completely methodical and emotionless manner which made her feel uncomfortable.

He had told her to wait outside. But being typical Amy Pond she had insisted on coming with him, past the police tape. She'd always felt the need to throw herself into situations. Never back down. As if she had something to prove.

Her Mum had always said her inability to know when to stop would be her undoing.

As she stood in the middle of a dishevelled and blood soaked bedroom in an average London house in an average London street she knew her Mum was more right now than she had ever been.

The Doctor was moving slowly and precisely around the room, careful not to move a single particle of dust. His screwdriver whistled as he pointed it at every possible direction.

'Plobbs was it?' The Doctor said, referring to the sole policeman left in the room with them. 'Where are the bodies?'

'There were none sir. Just the blood.'

Amy's stomach fell. The Doctor continued to examine the room, focusing his attention on a pair of deep claw marks in one of the walls.

Amy looked at the other walls. Finally coming to rest on the most prominent part of the destruction. On the wall above the bed, weird circle combinations written in blood. Circles she'd seen once before. On a home box in a museum.

'Doctor' she said, worried, as she pointed towards the circles.

'Yes. Gallifreyan. The language of the Time Lords' he said in response to her unspoken question, coming to stand beside her as they faced the wall in question.

'What...what does it say?' she asked, trembling slightly.

He sighed.

'It says...Doctor.'

'But how---'

'It knew we were coming here. I don't know how but as soon as we left Braxybonya it knew exactly where we were going and got here before us, leaving me a sign to let me know it was ahead of me and leaving a message in the language of my lost race to really rub it in.'

He kicked viciously at a wall.

'IT'S PLAYING WITH ME! THIS INNOCENT FAMILY DIED BECAUSE OF ME!'

'Doctor you can't blame yourself for what this monster is doing.'

The Time Lord stopped pacing as he began to attempt to gain some control and composure.

'Yes. I can.'

'But—'

'No. This thing wanted my attention. It's got it. It wanted to get me angry. It's got it. Whatever is out there, it thinks it can handle the wrath of a Time Lord and you know what?'

'...What?' Amy asked, not sure if she wanted to hear his answer.

'I'm going to show it why they call me the oncoming storm. Why you never, ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER chase a Time Lord.'

He grinned madly.

'Let's go.'


	3. You Take The High Road

It had been about an hour since Amy and the Doctor had left the crime scene, she still didn't feel quite right. She had expected to be lead straight back to the TARDIS but she now instead found herself sitting on the grass in the middle of Hyde Park, the Doctor pacing around her as he spurted out thought process like some kind of mad man. She'd learnt quickly that he often preferred the outdoors when he had some serious thinking to do. She'd sat quietly and watched him, taking in little details like how his hands would constantly be used as a weapon against himself, as if he wanted to beat the answers out of his brain. It was something she remembered him doing all those many years ago when he first came crashing down atop her shed.

"logic, logic, logic' he repeated. 'No matter how fantastical something would seem there is always basis in logic.'

He was talking to himself, not her. He hadn't said a word to her since they'd left the house. Ever since Thanora's warning she had seen a side to the Doctor begin to emerge that she had never seen before. It was...alien. He was still the same amazing Time Lord from her childhood but as the mysteries began to pile up the more he seemed to be shutting down his more human traits. Humour, wit...comfort. He was going to a more basic level where it was just him and his brain, a side she'd only briefly seen when she was mere moments away from death at the hands of a Weeping Angel in her eye. It wasn't fear she saw when she looked into his eyes though. Whatever this thing stalking him was it had capture his imagination and it's antics were forcing him to plummet to the very depths of his own knowledge, a fact which in some strange way he seemed to be revelling in.

She didn't like it. He was a million miles away from her and she hated this. There was something about the massacre at the house that had deeply affected her. This wasn't some dying space pig on planet coffee in an alternative reality, this was something very real and very close to home. She needed the Doctor to hold her hand, ask her if she was okay, she needed him to...

But he couldn't. He'd said it himself, she was _human_. There were times when she felt the connection between them was so real that she could reach out and touch it. Then there were other times like this where she knew with everything she had – he was alien, a Lord of Time for christs sake! She was just little Amelia Pond, what right did she have to ask anything of him?

'I want to go home.'

The Doctor continued to ramble, seemingly not hearing her.

'Doctor...take me home' she repeated, firmer this time.

He froze instantly mid-sentence and then slowly turned around to face her.

'...Home?'

For the briefest of seconds she could of sworn she saw a flicker of deep sadness, like a child told it was time to leave the party and go home to bed. It was gone almost as quickly as it arrived. If the Doctor was good at anything it was running, part of that skill required being able to avoid tricky situations. Over his nine hundred plus life he had mastered the skill of shielding his emotions with a mask.

'For...good?'

'Of course not you oath! Just for a little bit. I just need some time alone.'

'Amy, I really wouldn't recommend that. Until I figure out what's going on here the safest place to be is with me. I can't just leave you on your---'

'Please...Doctor...I just need a little time to just lay in my bed and clear my head. What I saw there was...not nice.'

He looked at her for the longest of moments, with the look on his face she sometimes saw when he observed people. Like he was a professor looking down on some frogs, desperately trying to figure out the thinking behind their actions. It's a look she had been on the receiving end of many times.

He looked like he was about to challenge her on this. To not let her go. To keep her by his side.

'Fine...yeah...fine. Just for a little while though. If I take the long way around through most of time and space I should be able to lose this thing for long enough to drop you off without it noticing. It may be good but no one can keep up with a speeding TARDIS.'

'Thank you' she whispered as she stood up, looking down at the grass at her feet, unable to look him in the eyes.

She felt a warm hand gently grasp around her own, filling her stomach with butterflies. She looked up to see him flashing her his softest of smiles. He was looking at her like she was the only thing that mattered in the entire universe. For now at least, he was hers again.

'Come on. Let's get you home.'

_**Later**_

They had been standing besides the TARDIS in the centre of her room for around two minutes now. Neither knowing what to say. The Doctor was like a nervous school boy, glancing at everywhere in the room that wasn't Amy. This was the first time they had been back here since her failed attempts at seduction and Amy wasn't going to lie, this was extremely awkward.

'So...' she began.

'So...' he repeated.

Silence again.

'Look, Doctor' Amy blurted out. 'What happened last---'

'Ah!' He interrupted. 'Custard fish fingers...sorry about that. New body, new mouth. Get the strangest of urges.'

'No...I mean the...'

'Oh the bat to the face? Don't worry, exactly what I needed. Got a few wheels spinning and sparks flying actually.'

'No! I'm talking abou---'

'I'll give back the clothes I pro---'

'NO DOCTOR!' it was now Amy's time to interrupt. 'The night I kissed you!'

Tension gripped the air.

'Oh...' was the Doctor's weak reply.

Amy was so desperate to have this conversation, to break the tension that had popped up between them at random moments ever since the night it had happened, but now she was finally here she had no idea what she wanted to say.

The Doctor just stared at her, looking as uncomfortable as she had ever seen him. If he could just jump into his TARDIS and run now she was sure he would. Annoyingly this looked like one of the few times he was content to sit back and let someone else take the lead.

'Just...just go' Amy said, exasperated at her own stupidity and the Doctors reluctance to lend her any help in this conversation.

'Right...go.'

He turned to face the TARDIS and opened the door. He stopped short of walking in though and in an instant he was standing within inches of Amy. Her legs went to jelly.

'Amy.'

'Doctor?' she breathed.

'Take this.'

He placed into her hand what looked like a pen.

'If you notice anything, ANYTHING, strange at all click the top and I'll be be here before you can blink.'

He kissed her on the forehead and began to walk towards the TARDIS, away from her. It took every ounce of her will power not to reach out and grab his hand, keep her with him.

'Where are you going?' she asked.

'To see an old friend.'

He walked through the TARDIS doors and was about to close them when Amy spoke up again.

'You...promise you'll come back?'

He looked her, straight in the eyes, and smiled.

'Amy, I always come back.'

The doors closed and moments later the TARDIS began to announce its departure, gradually disappearing from the room.

Amy wasn't sure for how long she stood there, holding the pen the Doctor gave her in her hand. A part of her tempted to click the top and call him back already, back to her.


	4. And I'll Take The Low Road

He closed the TARDIS doors, leaning against them for a moment to collect himself.

'Obviously this new persona of mine isn't much of a ladies man' he muttered to himself as he walked towards the controls and began to punch in the co-ordinates of his next location. 'Number ten wouldn't have been stumbling over his shoe laces like this.'

The TARDIS began to shake slightly as it made its departure. He thought of Amy outside, no doubt watching him leave. It was only now that he stood at the controls alone that he remembered how terribly large the TARDIS was, and lonely. The Doctor before him had spent his last few months alone, by choice, but ever since entering life number eleven he had always had Amy by his side.

As he stood by himself, nothing but the sounds of his time machine to keep him company, he realized just how much he missed her silly questions and funny little way of talking.

Amelia Amy Pond.

_His_ Amy.

"Bah! No time to get distracted" he thought to himself.

There was some mysterious and insanely powerful creature chasing him with the intention of making Time Lord the main course on a menu. The Doctor wasn't entirely sure what the creatures reasons for wanting to do this were yet but he wasn't prepared to go down without a fight – not so soon into his new life. Number nine had been unlucky, his candle blown out before he had a chance to take Rose to Barcelona.

This Doctor was not going to suffer the same fate. Amy would LOVE a planet full of dogs with no noses after all.

The TARDIS came to a halt, signalling to the Doctor that he had reached his destination. He strode over to the doors, snatching his tweed coat from the rack as he did so.

He opened the doors to be met by three laser rifles being pointed directly had his head.

'Not again" he moaned. "Every where I go, no matter when, people always feel the need to stand outside MY TARDIS and point a gun at me."

The three guards, dressed from head to toe in black with helmets to conceal their faces, showed no signs of lowering their weapons.

"Three laser rifles against a sonic screwdriver" The Doctor chuckled as he twirled his device playfully in his hands. "Wonder who'd win?"

'Try it" one of the guards dared him.

The Doctors face went to stone, showing his age and all his fury.

"I've had an extremely bad day" his voice deep and his eyes barring down on all three guards. "If any of you want to push the last of the Time Lords then you've picked the wrong day."

The guards confidence visibly wavered now they realized they were dealing with THE Time Lord.

"Now, if you would please. GET. THOSE. GUNS. OUT. OF. MY. FACE!"

The guns came down, the guards acting like scared children who'd realized they had pushed a parent one step too far.

The anger melted from the Doctors face, his nonchalant merriness now back in place.

"Great! Now that's all sorted. I need you to take me to someone."

"I'm sorry" one of the guards said, removing his helmet to reveal a human teenager underneath, still shaken. "This is Storm Cage. People can't just show up here and demand to see a prisoner. Even the Doctor himself."

The Doctor stared at the boy.

"What's your name?"

"Excuse me?" he responded, bewildered.

"Your name. What is it?" the Doctor repeated.

"It's Han, sir."

"Well okay Han" the Doctor said as he placed a hand around the youngsters shoulder. "There's a monster out there chasing me. Somewhere in time and space. It wants me. Why? I don't know. How is it following me? I don't know. I've had to leave my one companion by herself alone because she saw first hand the horrors this creature will commit just to get my attention. I've waded through my rather considerable knowledge of the universe to try and come up with a logical answer to what could actually be doing this. Daleks? Cybermen? Dinosaurs? The Loch Ness Monster? Nothing fits. Now, aside from wanting to preserve my new life there's also the added issue that whatever this is it's killed innocents once already and could do again at any moment. For once, time isn't on my side and I've been put in a situation I don't normally find myself in."

"What's that sir?" Han asked.

The Doctor leaned down and whispered into the boys ear.

"I need help."

He pulled away and watched as the clogs turned in Hans head.

"Fine" he finally said. "I'll take you to where you have to go. You're the Doctor after all."

"You're a good man Han" the Doctor grinned.

"What cage would you like to visit sir?"

The Doctor stared the boy directly in the eyes.

"Take me to River Song."

_Earth, 2010_

Amy let out a long sigh as she took the first sip from her tea and slowly let herself melt into the couch beneath her. She'd always loved this couch, ever since a young age, sitting on it had always calmed her no matter how bad she felt. It could possibly be due to the fact it was one of the very few things to survive the fire that killed her parents, her only link to them. Not that she would ever admit this to herself though. Amy Pond sad about the death of her parents? Pah! She was a fighter, nothing could bring her down. _Ever._

Yet as she sat there, the pen still in her lap, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about a certain Time Lord. His cheeky smile kept flashing across her mind, making her heart ache. Yet, it wasn't just his smile she saw now. She also saw that cold and calculating side. The side that could wade through the blood of a massacred family and show no signs that any of what he was seeing was touching him. She new he cared, she couldn't imagine anyone who could care more. He'd devoted his life to righting wrongs and helping people he owed nothing to, never staying long enough for a thank you. He was the kindest men she had ever met. Though, was he actually a man?

From day one he had been up front with her. He was an alien, a Time Lord from another planet with a time machine that could travel through time and space. She'd always known this. Yet he acted _so _human. So human that it was very easy to forget he was an alien at all. Yet, every now and then times like what happened in the bloody bedroom would happen and he would act in a way no human possibly could in that situation. It would come down on her like a bucket of cold ice.

I am twenty-two year old human Amy Pond. He is a nine-hundred and seven year old alien.

She hated these moments. As it was in these moments she saw the gap between then clearer than ever. This gap making her feel like a silly school girl with a crush on her history teacher.

She took another sip from her tea.

He _would _come back right? He wouldn't just disappear from her life again would he? Show up again in another eight years, acting as if nothing was wrong. Or worse yet...would he never come back at all?

She had to fight herself not to press down on the pens top, just to test whether he would actually return to her. The broken promise a Time Lord had once made had left scars on Amy Pond, feelings of mistrust and abandonment she had never been able to shake.

"Silly, silly girl" she muttered to herself.

There was a knock at the door.

"Oooh! Go away!" she said as she snuggled down deeper into the couch, reluctant to move from her comfy position.

The knocking continued. Only one person would continue knocking on her door like this when she clearly wanted to be left alone.

'Rory" she groaned as she finally got up and made her way towards the front door, swearing that he must have some kind of sixth sense that went off whenever she was in the area.

She opened the door.

"Rory please just give me a mo---"

She had no time to react. Seconds later she was being held up against the wall by her throat, the front door slammed shut.

The pen the Doctor had given her lay besides a cup of tea on a table in the front room.

_Storm Cage, 51st Century_

"Well, well, well. Two visits in one day. Aren't I a lucky girl?"

She flashed him her trademark flirtatious smile.

"Excuse me?" the Doctor questioned as he took a seat opposite her across the small table she was currently sat, her hands in cuffs.

"You just missed yourself. Number...twelve I think. Though it's so hard to keep track of who's who without the spotters guide."

The Doctor tensed, the next in line had been here. His replacement. He knew what River was like by now though. How she liked to play. He wasn't going to indulge her today though. He didn't have time.

"I need your help" he asked simply.

"Sorry sweety" she replied. "You know the rules. No spoilers. Life needs to be lived, not told. You know better than anyone. In fact, it was you who taught me this."

The Doctor cursed himself.

"Sometimes River" he began. "Sometimes in life there are times when rules can be bent. Something bad is happening and I am at a total loss. Lives are at stake here. _My _life is at stake here."

A look of concern crossed River's face, she wasn't playing any more.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know yet" the Doctor replied, leaning back in his chair. "It's strong, whatever it is, capable of amazing things, and it wants me. Though it's also not against killing a few innocents just to get me angry. I've put all the clues together and I can't come up ANYTHING. Not even an slight clue as to what this could be. I know almost everything there is to know about the universe and I can't come up with anything. Do you know how frustrating that is?"

River regarded him for a moment. Neither of them spoke.

"You know what your problem is Doctor?" she spoke finally.

"No. Please enlighten me" he replied sarcasticly.

"For a man, a very old man, who has seen countless wonders across the whole of time and space...you're incredibly narrow minded."

"What?!" the Doctor responded, stunned. "Me? Narrow minded!"

"With everything you've seen, you always have to apply everything to logic."

"Isn't that how the universe works?"

River smiled.

"Bless you. Still so young, so much to learn."

"Pfft" the Doctor grunted like a petulant child. "You're starting to sound like my mother."

"Who says I'm not?" River laughed.

The Doctor shot her a look, a look that made her feel as if he was looking straight into her mind – scanning for answers.

"What was the last thing I said to you?"

"Argh! I don't know. Something about the Pandorica" replied, not liking the fact he was playing the student to River Song's teacher in this conversation.

"Good boy. Now...what did you say to me."

"That the Pandorica is nothing but a fairy tale."

"And I said..."

A look of dawning realisation came across the Doctor's face.

"Aren't we all?" he whispered. "But...that's impossible."

A high pitched buzzing sound suddenly erupted from the Doctor's pocket.

"What is that?" River asked, alarmed.

The Doctor pulled out the origin of the sound, his sonic screwdriver. It was flashing red.

"Amy."

_Earth, 2010_

Everything hurt, thought it was Amy's neck which seemed to be suffering the most bruising. She groaned in paid as she attempted to move, only to find she couldn't. She opened her eyes slowly to find herself on her kitchen floor. Looking up to arms she expected to see some kind of shackles holding her down, preventing her movement. There was nothing though. The same for her legs. She simply couldn't move her body, no matter how hard her brain told her to.

There was laughter. She moved her eyes upwards to see a figure sitting on her kitchen table, the same kitchen table she had once witnessed a man eat custard fish fingers. The figure played with a dangerously sharp kitchen knife, still laughing.

Amy couldn't see his face, it was concealed by a hood, but judging by his shape and build he looked human and not much older than herself. He looked no different to a hoody you would see standing around on street corners on a busy high street.

"How are you feeling Miss Pond?" the figured asked.

It's voice was weird. It was a male voice but, beneath it, there seemed to be a second voice coming from the same throat. It was lower, more of a growl. It came out perfectly in time with the more human voice, saying the same words.

"Wh...who are you?" Amy asked, noticing a foul smell within the air, as if something was rotting.

"Who do you think I am?" the figured asked, jumping down from the kitchen table and walking towards her, knife still in its hand. "I got to say. It's great to finally meet you. I've been following you for quite a while you see. Watching all your little crazy adventures with the Time Lord, watching you flash him little puppy dog eyes. Sorry about the whole not being able to move thing. It's easier if you just stay still for now."

As it walked closer she could see it more clearly. It's face was still hidden but it's hands were...disgusting. The flesh was discoloured and wasting away, revealing bone. She now knew what was rotting. It was him.

"It's you isn't it? You're the one chasing the Doctor. You're the one who...that family."

"Yes...that's me."

She could hear the smile in it's voice.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked, the shakiness in her voice betraying her and showing her fear.

The figure stopped in front of her and knelt down so it's face was only centre meters away from her own, the smell of rotting overwhelming her.

"I could...but where would be the fun in that?" it growled menacingly.

It removed it's hood to reveal a face that was as awfully decayed at its hands.

"What are you...some kind of space zombie?" Amy asked, now fighting the urge to vomit.

It laughed.

"Oh Miss Pond. I am so much more interesting than that."

It grinned. At least, Amy thought it was grinning. It didn't have much mouth left to grin with.

"So...you're not going to kill me? What then?"

It stood up and began pacing around her.

"Oh...I'm not going to kill you. You will be dead by the end of the night though."

"...What?"

It attempted to smile again.

"I'm going to make your dear Doctor do it."

"No he would neve---" Amy began.

"Ooooh he would never hurt poor little Amelia Pond?" it mocked. "Trust me little girl, he and his people have done far worse in their time."

"No, he'd never hurt me" Amy said defiantly.

"Maybe not by choice..." the creature giggled. "But if he was to be, how should I say, controlled. What he thought he was seeing in front of him maybe not being what is actually there. He could be made to think he was protecting what was most important to him by destroying some foul creature. Yet he was actually the one she needed protecting from."

It leant down in front of her again.

"Lucky for you, I've got a bit of a skill for pulling the wool over a Time Lords eyes. Making them see what I want them to see. Oh I could kill you myself. But, if I could make the Doctor do it with his own hands...oh imagine the despair! He'd be ripe for the picking."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Amy screamed. "Do what you want to me but don't touch him."

"Oh, how sweet. The little human with a crush wants to protect the big strong Time Lord. I have no interest in you though, you're only useful for the anguish you can cause the Doctor."

It leant down and placed a kiss on her forehead, slime sticking to her as it pulled away.

"A time traveller though...so tasty" it moaned, struggling to pull itself away. "If you're still alive after I'm done with the Time Lord I'll make you the first meal I eat with his mouth."

It stood up again.

"NOW! Let's get this show on the road."

It pulled something out of it's pocket and pressed down on it.

It was the pen the Doctor had given her.

Silence.

"Ooooh! I'm excited!" it cackled.

Amy couldn't speak. She was too in shock. She just lay there on the cold kitchen floor, praying that the Doctor wouldn't show.

She heard a familiar sound, the TARDIS, and her heart stopped.

She looked up and the creature was gone. She heard the doors of the TARDIS slammed open and the sound of someone running down the stares.

"Amy! Amy!"

Moments later the Doctor, her Doctor, came bursting into the room. His hair mad and his breathing heavy, as if he'd just run from the moon itself to get here.

"Doctor please, help! It's here! It's here!"

The Doctor looked straight at her...with disgust.

"Amy!" he was now looking over at the corner of the room. He ran over and got down on his knees, cradling thin air.

"Amy" he screamed in anguish. "Oh Amelia what has he done to you?"

She could have sworn the Doctor was crying.

"Doctor...please" Amy whispered as tears began to fill her own eyes.

She continued to fight against her own body but her arms and legs remained limp, refusing to move. The Doctor continued to talk to himself in the corner, clearly believing it was Amy he held in his hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he repeated through sobs, hugging the air close to himself.

"Doctor I'm here!" she screamed, the tears now falling freely from her eyes.

The Doctor turned to face her, an anger filled his eyes which made her shake to the core of her very soul. He slowly placed the Amy in his mind on the ground with such care it looked like he was afraid she would shatter in his very hands. He looked like a mime, acting without anything actually there. He then stood up and began walking towards her.

"You killed her" he said, his voice filled with a rage Amy had never heard before.

"Doctor...please...don't...it's me" she struggled to get out through thick tears.

He picked up the sharp kitchen knife which lay on the table as he walked past it.

He came to stand above her.

"YOU KILLED AMY!"

"DOCTOR!" she begged, one last time.

The Time Lord brought the knife up and then brought it crashing back down.

The sound of screams filled the air.


	5. Author's Note

Just wanted to take a quick moment to thank everyone for all the kind praise and for following my little story. I've been loving the new series of Doctor Who and I've just had a few ideas bubbling around my head for weeks now that I finally decided to sit down and write. I'm really loving that Steven Moffat has given us a new Doctor and companion that actually have flaws, Tennant came across too God-like at times and Rose was just too much the perfect companion. I think the fact that this new Doctor makes mistakes and that Amy is prone to actually have views that change the Doctor instead of him turning her to his way of thinking makes for a really interesting dynamic between the two.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'll start work on the next one soon. As always reviews are very appreciated, both positive and negative ones. They help feed my muse and chapters are much easier to write when I know people are enjoying them.

While I'm here I also thought I'd share the song which has become the sort of theme to this story. It sort of sums up the kind of relationship I want to give the Doctor and Amy in this story and I listen to it quite a bit during the more intimate scenes to help get myself into the right space to write their dialogue.

So yeah, give it a listen if you like. Might add a bit more to the scenes when you read them.

Thanks again!

_The Calling - For You (Acoustic Version)_

_I am a vision  
I am justice  
Never thought that I could love  
Living in shadows  
Fading existance  
It was never good enough  
Within the darkness  
You are the light that shines the way  
But you're trapped in violence  
I can be the man who saves the day_

_I'm there for you_  
_No matter what_  
_I'm there for you_  
_Never giving up_  
_I'm there for you_  
_For You_

_Someone's changed me_  
_Something's saved me_  
_And this is who I am_  
_Although I was blinded_  
_My heart let me find out_  
_That truth makes a better man_  
_I didn't notice_  
_That you were right in front of me_  
_Our masks of silence_  
_We'll put away so we can see_

_I'm there for you_  
_No matter what_  
_I'm there for you_  
_Never giving up_  
_I'm there for you_  
_For You_

_Within the darkness_  
_You are the light that shines a way_  
_In this blind justice_  
_I can be that man who saves the day_

_I'm there for you_  
_No matter what_  
_I'm there for you_  
_Never giving up_  
_Cause you know it's true_  
_You were there for me_  
_And I'm there for you_  
_For you_  
_For you_  
_For you_


End file.
